The Shadow's of Almia
by blazerules34
Summary: Bella is training to become a Pokemon Ranger, and after her training, does so. But Pokemon are acting weird, and a new gang is trying to take over the world. Based off of the game: Pokemon Shadow's of Almia. Rated T for cussing and romance.


**Blazerules34: Ok, so I was just playing my DSI, Pokémon, Shadows of Almia, and I thought, 'Wow, I could **_**so**_** make a story about this! So, um, that's what I did. Girl character, same looks, but a bit more background info. I hope you enjoy! Oh, it's rated T because there may be romance, and some cussing form our main character. I own none of this, the great company of Pokémon does.**

**~In the year 1998~**

In the year of 1998, in the Pokémon region of Fiore, a baby girl was born. In the Pokémon hospital (well, it was also a human hospital) the baby was bathed and bundled in a pink blanket, and put in the room where all babies start out. A nurse came and rocked the baby girl, who had started to cry, and she fell asleep.

No one knew how special this girl would be, when she turned twelve. But the twinkle in her parent's eyes never faded as she grew up. They figured she would be important, from the moment she was born; the moment she first saw a Pokémon; to the time she decided she would walk all the way to the finest Pokémon, Mechanic, and Operator school, all the way in a different region. And she didn't want her parent's to walk down the long road with her. She knew she had to do this alone.

~Present Day~

The school gates loomed above me. I was told that on my first day, they would look quite menacing. Well, seriously, whoever said that needs to come and look again. I bobbed my two spikey buns, straightened my uniform and walked in the gates. The uniform, actually, was quite cute. It was a green over-jacket that ended at mid-back, green shorts, and combat boots, te boots I _loved_.

I was told that when I got there, well, that's what the _brochures_ told me, I was to go the building on the right of the school. There I was to be tested for an entrance exam. If I succeeded, I would be accepted in the school, and if not… Well, I would make my long walk back. With my head held high, I walked into the sliding glass doors to my fate.

Well, no one was in there when I got there. That gave me the chance to see if I had washed my entire stink away in the stream nearby this place. I discovered I had, so I checked the time and date. Yep, I had arrived on the 13th of December (**I had to pull time back, so she wouldn't arrive at graduation**) 2011.

Still, no one came in so I studied the room to see what my exam could possibly be. It was full of machines and weird objects. "Ah, there you are, Miss Taylor. "A voice said from behind me. I turned around, startled, and saw a man with a cap on. "My name is Mr. Kaplan, and I will be examining you today. "He explained and I nodded. "Ok, come get your capture styler. "He beckoned me forward.

So, what did I have to do with it? I mean, I _know_ what you do with a capture styler; you capture a Pokémon with it! But I went up and took the styler and he moved me into the center of the room. "Ok, what we'll have you do, Miss Taylor, is capture my Pikachu, ok? "I nodded. Still no Pikachu… There! One appeared on Mr. Kaplan's shoulder.

It kind of growled at me… Something I should not take lightly. It leaped onto the ground about three feet away from me. I knew I was supposed to twirl my stylus around the Pokémon, thus capturing it. How did I know this? In Fiore, you see a lot of Ranger's at work. And, well, one of my friend's parents was a Ranger….

I leapt forward twirling the stylus around its body. It used lightning bolt, and I darted back to avoid getting hit. I lunged forward again and captured the Pikachu! Mr. Kaplan started clapping. "That was quite the impressive capture, Miss Taylor! Now together, we can rule the world! "He chuckled evilly. "Um, Ok then, "I said.

"Please stop trying to frighten my new student, Mr. Kaplan! "A female voice said from the doorway. I looked back and saw a pretty lady about 30, with long brown hair, a blue skirt and a green shirt. "Hello, my name is Ms. April, and I will be your teacher until you graduate. "She smiled at me, but I sensed she could get _really_ angry, really fast. "Yes, well, anyway, she passed wonderfully. That really was an impressive capture. "He told me and I smiled. "Well, that's great! Now follow me, and I'll take you to your new classroom! "Ms. April said and she walked out of the building, with me jogging at her heels.

I followed her inside the bigger building, and she told me to wait for her to announce me. Inside the classroom, she walked to the center of the room. "Well, student's, I've been telling you this for a while now, but we have a new student! The new student just arrived, and tested, and passed with flying colors! "Ms. April smiled. "Is the new student a guy or a girl? Which is it? "A guy asked.

"Is the new student cute, cool, or like a celebrity? "A girl asked. "Ok, that's enough! You can see for yourself. Come on in! "Ms. April beckoned and I jogged through the classroom till I reached Ms. April's side. "This is our new friend… Well, how about you introduce yourself? "She told me. "My name is Bella Love Taylor; it's nice to meet you. I hope to become a Pokémon Ranger very soon. "I said, and a red-headed boy grinned.

"Ok, thank you. How about you sit next to Keith over there? "She pointed at the boy who had grinned, so I settled myself down. Then Ms. April started explaining things to me about my school styler, how it worked, what buttons were what, stuff I already knew. When she finished, she said to a girl with blonde curly hair "Rythmi, please take Bella on a tour of the school. Free period! "Ms. April announced and left the room.

As soon as she left, a bunch of student's circled around me. Actually all the student's circled me. There were four girls, including myself. One was named Melody, another Sarah, Rythmi, and me. The three boys were named Keith, John, and Robyn. Keith I admit was a bit cute.

"You came all the way from Fiore? By yourself? Wow! "Melody exclaimed. "I would have been frightened. "Sarah said, and Melody nodded. "Well, Ms. April said you were pretty good, new student. I forgot your name though. "He shrugged. Rythmi appeared next to me.

"You see that machine floating there? That's a save machine. It saves your progress on your styler. "She explained and I nodded. She let me lead and we walked out the door into the corridor. I barged into this room across the corridor, and Rythmi said "Sorry to disturb you! We have a new student, and I'm taking her around the school. "Rythmi told a slightly mean-looking teacher.

"That's Mr. Kincaid. He uses a lot of hairspray to get his hair to do that, and will yell at you if you run in the hallways. "Rythmi wrinkled her nose. "I'm not a big fan. "I went around and introduced myself to all the kid's, while some told me other students were in the Library. I finally went up to the teacher to introduce myself.

"Hello, Mr. Kincaid, my name is Bella. "I told him, and we shook hands. "Let me give you advice that will serve you well in life. 'No running in the hallways' will help you in life. "He said, and I smiled and backed away. He was kind of freaking me out, the way he looked at me. I walked to where Rythmi was, and we left the classroom.

"He was freaking me out. "I told Rythmi, who nodded in agreement. She took me to the Library first. We walked in, and I saw the missing student's the other kid's talked about. "This is the Library, also the room where Keith takes his naps. "Rythmi giggled and I joined in. "You see that kid in the back with the mushroom haircut? His name is Isaac. He's the smartest kid here, and you can usually find him here. "Rythmi said.

I met Ponte, and a girl from Mr. Kincaid's class, and then went to introduce myself to Isaac. "Hello, my name is Bella Love Taylor. "I said and extended my hand to him. He looked at me, almost dazed, and shook my hand. Then the dazed look faded and he said "You interrupted me in the middle of an 8-digit multiplication problem. "Well, now I knew why he was dazed. "But that's alright, I'll start again from the top. "And I realized this kid was smart.

Rythmi then took me to our dorms, which I couldn't go in because Janice, our care-taker, was cleaning them. I also met Principal Lamont, whose eyes actually sparkled behind his glasses. We headed out of the Teacher's lounge, and I headed towards the staircase I'd seen earlier.

"Oh, no, we can't go down there without permission. It's Mr. Kincaid's lab. "Rythmi told me, right as the bell rang. "We can go outside now. "Rythmi said, and we started towards the hallway. She led me outside, and the warm air was _so_ much warmer than in Fiore. It was snowing there right now, actually.

"So, over there is the building you were tested in. Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Clair teach there. Do you know how to do a Target Clear? "Rythmi asked. Then she laughed. "Your expression says it all. Come on; let's go see if those teachers's will give you a lesson "She smiled.

"Mr. Kaplan, Ms. Clair! Will you give Bella a lesson? "Rythmi asked, and a lesson is what I got. We thanked the teacher's and headed outside. "Oh help! "Someone cried out, and Bidoof were running everywhere. "Oh no! Janice need's help! Quick, catch those Bidoof! Please, Bella! "Rythmi shouted.

"Heh, I wondered what the entire ruckus was about. "Keith appeared at the steps. "Help too, Keith! "Rythmi ordered. "Nah, I'll turn this into a game! Hey, new kid, I forgot your name, but whoever catches the most Bidoof wins! "He yelled and the game began.

I chased after Bidoof, here, there, everywhere until suddenly there were none. We gathered the Bidoof, and I saw that Keith had gotten more than me. Slightly disappointed, I counted his Bidoof. "Five! That means you got, uh…four, which means victory is mine! "He cheered and did his Ranger pose. "But hey, Bella, "He turned to me. "That was pretty good for your second time. I'd give you a 70% out of 100. "He smiled at me.

I nodded at him. Then I realized it right as Rythmi did. "Oh, Keith! You knew our friend's name all along! "She glared at him. "Come on, I still have one place to show you still. "She said to me. "Oh, you mean that place? I'm going with you! "Keith said and Rythmi shrugged. "Ok, go South and then east, and there's a staircase down there. Go down them. "She told me and I jogged ahead.

I went down the stairs, and found a big stone statue. I stood there, gaping. "That's the Ascension Stone. "Rythmi said. "You make pledge's here. "She added. I stood in front of the stone, and I knew we would have a wonderful year.

**Blazerules34: Yay! I finished it! I hope you guys love it!**


End file.
